My Shield
by Saber Knight
Summary: Yuuko gets Hideyoshi to give her stiff shoulders a massage, and he gets a little sentimental as he stares at her back, remembering all of the tough times she's led him through or defended him from.
**DISCLAIMER: Still hasn't changed: I do not own Baka to Test.**

 **A/N: Brother and sister fondness is something I love to write, and Yuuko and Hideyoshi are a perfect pair for me. Best brother and sister pairing I know of. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **P.S. I listened to "Twins, Oh No! No More Double!" throughout writing this for, like, the past two hours. Haha! I'm glad it's a 4.5 minute song; and the duet is so cute!**

* * *

"Ugh, my shoulders are killing me..." Yuuko muttered, groaning as she slumped down on top of her desk. She'd been building up a lot of stress with studying hard for the midterm exams and keeping up her act at school, which had gotten a lot more difficult thanks to a certain someone going around in several different, and embarrassing, outfits. She wasn't going to say any names, but that someone is related to her, has the same name as a Warring States era general, and looks exactly like her.

Yuuko's one saving grace is that the exams were finally over, and she had scored _second_ in her class! She just barely beat Kubo and for that she was extremely proud of herself. She had studied really hard for that, and although she didn't feel as stressed out as before, her shoulders were still terribly stiff.

About the only thing that that idiot hasn't walked around in is a bikini.

Yuuko sighed and tried rubbing her shoulders, but it just didn't work out. "Ugh!" She muttered loudly, a frown on her face as she stared at the wall, wondering what to do. That's when she remembered she has a little brother. With a smirk on her face, she got up and went looking for him.

She found him in the living room, sitting on the couch and reading manga. He was wearing black shorts that were a little too short for a guy and a pink T-shirt that was probably from the girl's section of a department store. Actually, that's right; she'd given him that shirt.

...

Why did she give him a pink T-shirt? Yuuko didn't remember.

"Hideyoshi~" She said in a sing-song kind of voice, a smile playing on her lips.  
"Yes, sis?" Hideyoshi asked, looking up at her.  
"Come to my room." She told him, turning back and walking up the stairs.  
"Yes, sister." He said, reluctantly putting his manga down and heading up after her.

When Hideyoshi walked into his sister's room, he was greeted with the sight of her taking her shirt off. "S-sis!?" He exclaimed, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Fortunately, she had a camisole on underneath, but (with her back turned to him, of course), she took that off as well.

"Hideyoshi, I want you to rub my shoulders." She told him, looking back at him.  
"Did you have to undress...?" He asked softly, averting his eyes.

Yuuko turned around, her arm covering her small chest as her free hand went to her hip. "What's the big deal? We're twins so seeing a little skin shouldn't bother you! I'm your sister, right?" She said, frowning.  
"Y-yes." His sister didn't have a shred of decency when just around him.  
"Besides, we just took a bath together the other day." She said, her cheeks red.  
"That's true..." Hideyoshi admitted.

They'd both been cold and wet from a sudden downpour, so they'd gotten into the bath together.

Why did he get so embarrassed about these kinds of things? They've seen each other naked way too many times, so he should be used to it; but, maybe, it was just modest to be embarrassed about it. If he stared at her chest, it'd be weird, just like how if she stared at his.

"Come over here." Hideyoshi looked back at her at the sound of her voice. Yuuko walked towards her desk, turning the chair around and sitting down in it the opposite way, leaning up against the back of the chair with her arms draped over it. "Get started." She muttered, resting her head on her arms.

"Right." Hideyoshi pulled a stool over and sat behind Yuuko, her bare back fully visible. He didn't find it embarrassing to look at; it was just the more private places that he was concerned with. They pretty much have the exact same body figure except for those parts, after all; though, to be honest, the only difference between their chests might just be breast size (which wouldn't be too much of a difference).

He seriously hoped that that wasn't true.

"Do it as hard as you can." Yuuko told him.  
"Right." Hideyoshi repeated and got started, laying his hands on her shoulders.

"Mm... Nn...!" To say it felt good was an understatement. As Hideyoshi worked her shoulders, Yuuko had a look of complete bliss on her face. "That's... really good, Hideyoshi..." She whispered, relaxing into his hands as he continued the massage. One of the things her brother is good at is giving a massage. It's like he worked wonders with his hands; and his small, slender hands felt so good on her tense body.

 _Maybe I should get him to do my back too... and my legs._ Yuuko thought, closing her eyes as she reveled in the feel of his hands on her bare shoulders. It felt way too wonderful, and she wondered why she hadn't gotten him to do this sooner. "Hideyoshi... I love you..." She whispered as she sank deeper in pleasure.

"You only say that at times like this." Hideyoshi told her, a smile on his face. "I love you too, sis." He tried harder, encouraged by her words and at how happy he was making her.

"Ah..." Yuuko was so entranced in the sensations dancing through her shoulders that she felt like she could go to sleep like this; in fact, she did.

Hideyoshi kept at it, not noticing his twin had fallen asleep. After a few minutes without hearing anything louder than a pleasant sigh from her, he spoke up. "Sis, how does it feel?" Not receiving a response, he took a closer look and saw she was happily napping away. _She fell asleep..._ He giggled, staring at the peaceful expression on her face.

 _I guess that means I can stop now._

Hideyoshi sat back, taking his hands off of her. He looked at her and couldn't help but to find it funny that she was slumped over her chair half-naked. _I should lay a blanket over her._ He figured, but before he could get up, his eyes were drawn to her.

 _Her shoulders are so slender... and her back..._ He laid his hands on her bare skin, feeling of the soft flesh. _This is what her back feels like... It's so soft._ He'd felt of it plenty of times before when he'd wash her back for her, but something was different this time.

 _T_ _his is the back... of the person who's always protected me... who's always been with me. It's so small and narrow, not big and broad like a guy's... How did she hide me behind this back?_ _Is it because I'm the exact same size as her, or is she just that strong of a person...?_

 _Her shoulders... how did they carry a burden such as me when they're so slender? How did she fit me on these small shoulders?_ Hideyoshi leaned in closer, his arms going around her and taking ahold of her hands. _And these hands are so small, how did they always hold on to me? When I was crying... when I was hurt... How did she manage to do it?_

His hands moved from hers and traveled up, feeling her arms. _Her arms... I can feel the muscles underneath them. How is she so strong as to beat a guy three times bigger than her, and it takes her such little effort... How did she get this strong? When did she get this strong?_

 _She's always been like this... Against bullies and perverts, she always stood in front of me, shielding me with her body as I could only stare at her back..._

 _It's so strange..._

 _When did she become so big? I was just thinking that she looked so small, but her back looks bigger now than ever... Her shoulders are firm and look like they could easily hold me and more... Her hands can reach so far, no matter how far down I fall... she'll pull me right back up with only one hand._

 _This is... my big sister._

 _When did she get so amazing...?_

 _No, that's not right..._

 _She's always been this amazing._

Hideyoshi wrapped his arms around her, resting his head upon her reliable back. "I love you, Yuuko..." Resting like this... he felt like he could fall fast asleep.

In fact... he did.


End file.
